Zombie 4: Darkness
Zombie 4: Darkness is a new standalone mode for Zombie Mods and a part of the Counter-Strike Online system reconfiguration Re:boot stated to be released during 2014. Overview Direct translate from CSO Korea files. Camp and a few zombie camp is divided into a large number of human beings within a certain period of time to find all the human zombie zombies create, humans have to go to escape the zombies whose purpose it is to eradicate all zombies mode. When it comes to dark, zombie Add more powerful. Gameplay *Zombies will have more unique skills such as increased jump height and being able to climb walls. *There will be a time duration for day and night as well; with the humans being stronger during the day and the zombies being more powerful at night. This makes the game greatly balanced. *The zombie models have also been altered as well as new zombies being introduced. *A random infected human may transform into Night Stalker. *There are no Hero and Heroine in this mode. What's new? *New HUD icons. *New Zombies. *New Map: Dark City. *New Weapon: M2. Humans *Free MG3 can be obtained in a specific room. *New weapon buy interface, similar to Deathmatch style. *Grenades can now be purchased, 2 maximum. *Press (W) twice to sprint. *Press (5) to kick. *Press (6) to do concentrated fire skill. Note that it can only be used if the gauge meter is full. *New Scream voices for male and female human when infected. *During day/light time, attack will rise 1% per second. Zb4 gameplayss2.png|Free Mg3 Darkcity screenshot6.png|Kick Darkcity screenshot17.png|Ditto, Kicking zombie Darkcity screenshot3.png|Full gauge meter Darkcity screenshot2.png|Deathmatch style buy interface Darkcity screenshot7.png|Concentrated fire Darkcity screenshot5.png|Sprint skill Darkcity screenshot4.png Zombies *4 zombies are available with a new altered look and one more new zombie: Normal zombie, Light zombie, Heavy zombie and Night Stalker. *Press (W) twice to berserk (Normal Zombie). *Right click to climb walls (Normal Zombie) or to use bounce jump (Light Zombie) or to stomp ground (Heavy Zombie). *As the previous mode, zombies will keep reviving till they are killed by headshot. *During night/dark time, HP will increase by 25 per half second even if players are moving. *Every night/dark time, some zombies will be chosen to become Night Stalker randomly. Darkcity screenshot16.png|High jump skill Darkcity screenshot15.png|Wall climb skill Darkcity screenshot10.png|Ditto, first person view Darkcity screenshot14.png|Double Jump skill Darkcity screenshot12.png|Dizzy Heavy zombie Darkcity screenshot11.png|Low HP zombie Darkcity screenshot9.png|Berserk Darkcity screenshot8.png|Zombie selection icon New zombies Regular zombie= New_normalzb4.png|Concept art New_normalzb_ca2.png|Ditto New_normalzb.png|Model change Normalzb4_newmdl2.jpg|Model preview Newnormalzb_texture.png|Ditto, textures Z4normal.png|Selection icon Zb4_normal_idle.png|In-game model Zb4_normal_view.png|View model |-| Light zombie= New_lightzb4.png|Concept art New_lightzb_ca2.png|Ditto New_lightzb.png|Model change Newlightlzb_face.png|Faces Z4light.png|Selection icon Zb4_light_idle.png|In-game model Zb4_light_view.png|View model |-| Heavy Zombie= New_heavyzb4.png|Concept art New_heavyzb_ca2.png|Ditto New_heavyzb.png|Model change Heavyzb_newmdlhitbox.jpg|Hitbox Z4heavy.png|Selection icon Zb4_heavy_idle.png|In-game model Zb4_heavy_view.png|View model |-| Night Stalker= This zombie has 4 arms. New_4_leggedzb.png|Making process New_largezb.png|Ditto New_largezb_ca.png|Ditto, concept art File:Hiddenzombie_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster z4_nightstalker.jpg|The icon that appears when you become a Night Stalker zb4_nightstalker_view.png|View model |-| Events *South Korea: Released on 9 January 2014. *Taiwan/ Hong Kong: Will be released on 14 January 2014. *China: Will be released on 14 January 2014. Achievements Special mission ; Darkness zombie hunting Direct translate, consider revising There is urgent requests. Zombies due to lack of research about the sample and the disruption it has been shaped. At this time, and that section of the zombie infested island shin. The place to go for a few zombies treatment of the sample to ensure the guy, I'd greatly appreciate it. Darkness mode zombie headshots kilman are recognized. 4 or more can be achieved only in the room. The award is not received reset lost. Task: Kill 5 zombies in Zombie 4: Darkness. Additional skills Only Regular zombie, Light zombie, Heavy zombie and Night Stalker can be used in this mode. *Human: Concentrated fire, foot kick. *Regular zombie: Berserk, climb on walls. *Light zombie: Bounce jump, become semi-invisible. *Heavy zombie: Ground stomp, increase defense and reduces knockback but slower foot speed. Also recovers health faster when is at night. *Night Stalker zombie: High jump height (Double Jump), dash in the air. Compatible maps Gallery Zombie4Teaser.png|Zombie 4: Darkness Teaser zbdarkness logo.png|Logo ZB4_china logo.jpg|Ditto, China version 1380503 617022421682830 1205713155 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong website teaser zb4taiwan_newwebbg.jpg|Ditto Zombie4_China_web wallpaper.png|China website teaser ZB4China_teaser.jpg|Ditto Zb4warmup event_kp.jpg|Warm-up event Zombie4 supplybox.png|Supply box model ZB4_china poster.jpg|China poster Zb4_korea website bg.jpg|Korea website background File:Zombie4_background_kr.jpg|Korea wallpaper zb4_korea_webwallpaper.jpg|Ditto zb4poster.jpg|Promotional poster File:Zombie4_poster_kr.png|Korea poster event_zb darkness.jpg|Ditto, event Zombie4_LargeWallpaper.png|High Resolution Wallpaper Guideline (Korean Language) Zb4 guidelines1.png|1 zb4_guidelines2.png|2 zb4_guidelines3.png|3 zb4_guidelines4.png|4 zb4_guidelines5.png|5 zb4_guidelines6.png|6 Zb4_guidelines7.png|7 zb4_guidelines8.png|8 zb4_guidelines9.png|9 zb4_guidelines10.png|10 Night time BGM "Good Night" Videos Pre-Release Gameplay Trivia *Taiwan/Hong Kong servers had released the teaser trailer for this new update before the official announcement. *Note that the new update will not be continuing the storylines of the previous Zombie Mods. *The gameplay in the trailer and in-game resembles Left 4 Dead, another cooperative video game by Valve Software. *This is the first mode in Counter-Strike Online which introduces kicking skill (for human) and climbing skill (for zombies). *Ospreys can be seen flying in Dark City in the day/light time. *When the map starts going dark, the Good Night - background song starts playing. *There is no Host and Origin system in this mode. *The new HUD Icons are same with those ones in Counter-Strike: Source. External links *Tour simulation (Korea) *China teaser ZB4Music Category:Zombie Mods Category:Modes Category:Spoiler